Outcast
by anmerie
Summary: (Miracle) A one-shot about Tim Harrer.


**Disclaimer**: I am in no way, shape or form, affiliated with anyone, that has something to do with this film. Situations and excerpts taken from the film belong to the respected owners. Based on the Movie _Miracle_.

**Authors Note**: I've been toying with the idea of a Tim Harrer one-shot. It just seems fitting some how.

* * *

**Outcast**

Tim Harrer walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He dropped his bag by the door. Giving a silent thanks that Wells had decided to go out with the guys, giving him time alone. Not that they crowed him, they barely spoke to him but their silence was deafening.

He walked over to the bed and sat by the phone, he stared at the clock on the nightstand as he contemplated calling her or not. Sighing he grabbed the receiver and dialed her number. It rang three times before he heard her groggy voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mar, Sorry I woke you up… I just… I needed to hear your voice."

"No, Tim, sweetie it's fine. You know you can call anytime…" She paused for a second before speaking again her voice clearing up some. " Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I just… I don't know." He ran his free hand over his face. "These guys, they don't like me very much right now. I understand why… I mean, I am taking one of their spots. They been through a lot since try outs, I mean they are all friends, even the guys from Boston, and Minnesota, with the whole 76' game. Everyone was sure something was going to happen at try-outs. I am an outcast here, I've played with some of these guys for about two years, now it's like they don't even know me. They don't go out of their way to be rude or anything like that, their nice, and congratulate me when I score or run a good play. Like I scored last night and all they did was pat me on the back. Mark Johnson scored and they all skated towards him, they celebrated it. These guys are close, and I'm messing it up."

"Sweetie I know it's hard, but Herb wouldn't have asked if it wasn't something he wanted. I know he made no guarantees about you being on the team and all. But remember he asked you to be there. You're there for a reason, it may not be the one you hoped for, but it's the one that in the end will be the best for everyone, that's just how it works."

"I know, it's just hard walking into practice and these just look at me. I know their just gunning for me. Some try and be nice, but I know they really don't want to. All I can think about, is how much I gave up to be here. I gave up a season with the Gophers to be here. I giving up time with you, school, I'm risking a lot on this." He said sitting back on the bed, resting his head against the head board as he listened to her voice.

"You're right you are giving up a lot, but at least you won't wonder ten, twenty, thirty, years down the line if you made the right choice, and don't you worry about me, I'll be right here, no matter what."

He smiled and chuckled. "Twenty years down the line huh?"

Tim could tell she was smiling, he could hear it in every inch of her voice. "Well, I hope so…that is if you don't fall for some hockey groupie."

"Hockey groupie? No, I've got the only hockey groupie I need."

She laughed. "So I'm a hockey groupie now?"

Smirking he answered. "Yeah, why do you think I started dating you?"

"Oh well thanks." She said sarcastically causing him to laugh.

"Yeah but your just my groupie."

"Uh huh?" She paused a second before continuing as if she was weighing her options. "Well. I guess I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You guess?" Tim questioned trying to sound serious, but ended up chuckling instead, causing her to giggle.

"Yeah."

"I love you." He said become serious.

She sighed contently as she spoke. "I love you too… Tim don't worry about it okay sweetie. It'll all work out in the end, no matter what happens. You're still one hell of a hockey player and I love you."

"You're on hell of a women Mar. I'm sure I'll be fine twenty years down the line. Especially when I look beside me and see you."

He heard her sniff, he smiled to himself and silently thanked god for having the courage to except Herbs offer, and for having, in his opinion, the most amazing women behind him.


End file.
